The study is desiggned to evalute different ZDV (AZT) and ddI regimens in HIV-infected pateitns with CD4 counts >550. Antiretroviral therapy has not been demonstrated to be of benefit to this population of patients among relatively early HIV-1 infection, and the study is therefore placebo controlled. This protocol has been completed and terminated.